Eternity
by Infinite Snow
Summary: A request from MisfitQueen: To the twins, it is "Their World" and the "Outside World". No one would get in and no one would be able to understand them. Sadly, one brunette proves them wrong. Mostly a future-fic. [Twins/Haruhi]


"_So, who do you want to marry?"_

"_That's simple. Hikaru/Kaoru."_

"_You boys want to marry each other? What about a girl?"_

"_Mother, what would it be worth if we chose a girl who can't tell us apart? Girls are dumb."_

That's what the twins had decided. After high school and college, they would seal it off with rings and be solitary for the rest of their lives in business. Girls were far too airheaded or dumb or heads in the cloud to be able to distinct Hikaru from Kaoru.

Until their newest recruit who had broken a case and turned out to be a girl, came along. Her name? Fujioka Haruhi.

Fujioka wasn't a name brand of ANYTHING. No Japanese fashion or even luxury. It was solely a commoner's last name.

"_Hey, Haruhi. Let's play a game. If you win, we won't come to your house!"_

"_What is with you two and your games? I honestly find it a waste of time."_

"_Just guess who is Hikaru!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Who is who?"_

"_You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru!"_

"_Boo-boo! Wrong!" The twins laughed on the outside, but on the inside, they were internally panicking, their perfect bubble might be being invaded._

"_No. I know I'm right. I just know it."_

They thought it was just beginner's luck. Although others had guessed randomly who is who in the past and failed.

But she, she got it right. And not just once. The other times the Twins tried it on her, she succeeded in that game without a second glance.

Pretty soon, she didn't need to see them just to take them apart. She knew them inside out what makes Hikaru and Kaoru themselves. Just a hand clamping down on her shoulder could register to her mind which twin sneaked up on her.

"Our little toy is becoming too good at this game, isn't she?"

"Maybe we should adopt him."

"Yes, he would be OUR son."

That didn't work out after high school.

-x-

A slim lady with chocolate brown long hair resembling her immaculate hair from middle school days threw her bag on her couch.

That lady was Fujioka Haruhi, one of the best lawyers in the WORLD. She was so filthy rich that she owned her own mansion. Haruhi never liked grand and fancy so she stuck to a simple yet beautiful white mansion. Not as big as the mansions as the other Host Club members but not the smallest either.

"Dad?" Haruhi called out into the silent house.

Walking down a long hallway, Haruhi heard some soft snores coming from a grand bedroom. Haruhi softly chuckled and knew her dad was wiped out.

"Best not to wake him up, ne?" Haruhi murmured before closing the door.

Haruhi went to the kitchen and checked the landline. She had an unread message.

Clicking 'play', two voices harmonized together.

"_Hey Haru-hiiiiiiii! It's us! You know who! Anywho we called and you weren't there so we guessed you were busy. We wanted to tell you that there is a high school reunion party this weekend and all the former Host Club members will be there again! See ya!"_

"Those dorks," Haruhi blushed slightly, a reason she didn't know why, "Calling me after all these years. I guess I'll go."

Picking up her cell phone, she quickly texted her promise to come and be well dressed in a formal dress.

-x-

The twins' cellphones simultaneously buzzed and Hikaru and Kaoru reached for their cellular devices and read the identical message Haruhi sent.

"She's coming," Kaoru murmured in underlying happiness.

"Yeah, how do we tell her?" Hikaru asked, worry starting to build up.

"We can just tell her we love her and it matured the older we got," Kaoru said calmly.

"She still thinks that we are as immature as we were in High School! Us ganging up on her makes her think that she is still a toy in our eyes when it is not that case!" Hikaru yelled and immediately apologizing.

"Yeah you better be sorry," Kaoru glared then smiled, "Look, if she shares the same feelings for us, then there is nothing to lose. We mature as we got used to her. Our world is not us and the others. She opened us to the outside. And that is why we need her, because we truly love her. Now, what part of that is immature love?"

Hikaru had to admit, his brother's reasoning was very good. They HAD matured and now didn't view Haruhi as a 'Toy' or 'Adopted Son' anymore. They saw her as a woman.

"Okay, it won't go wrong," Hikaru murmured.

-x-

The party was so festive and grand, that when Haruhi's limo pulled up, she could see some of the festivity happening in the mansion, spill outside.

"Those two always go grand," Haruhi murmured silently, as she politely declined the help offered to step out of the limo.

"Welcome Haruhi!" The two twins harmonized in perfect synchronization.

"Hikaru," Haruhi smiled to her left and then swung her head to the right, "and Kaoru."

People, whom Haruhi had guessed were the relatives of the twins, stood shocked. High school students took one look at the trio and shrugged. They all knew Haruhi could differentiate between those two.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's left hand and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's right hand.

"Let's dance!" Hikaru squealed.

"But I can't dance!" Haruhi whispered.

"Oh sure you can! You know how to waltz, so quit complaining!" Kaoru laughed.

"Plus we have ootoro," Hikaru smirked.

"R-Really?" Haruhi's eyes lit up.

"You are one of the best lawyers in the world and you forgot to treat yourself?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"There were several murder cases I was asked to be involved in," Haruhi huffed, "So I didn't have time."

"Well then let's go inside and make sure that by the end of tonight, you did try them!" Hikaru yelled and the two dragged her in there.

-x-

After switching dancing turns between Kaoru and Hikaru, Haruhi was forced to dance with Tamaki as he wailed the evil twins were corrupting his precious daughter.

"You haven't changed, senpai," Haruhi looked at Tamaki with an irritated expression.

"Mommy…" Tamaki murmured, a ghost of his self, remaining.

"Not again," Kyoya muttered but then forced a fake smile, "What is it, Daddy?"

"Haruhi hates me," Tamaki put his index finger in his mouth like a toddler making a 'tough' decision.

"Ara," Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses back, the lens turning a bright blue evil color, "You just figured that out?"

Tamaki froze comically for two seconds, and the next moment he ran to the corner of another room to cry in self-pity and grow mushrooms.

"Sorry about him, Haruhi," Kyoya smiled charmingly, making Haruhi afraid what evil is up his nose.

"Haru-chan I missed you!" A deep, yet playful voice came.

Haruhi turned around and saw what she thought was Tamaki, but this time he had golden eyes. But she swore he was Tamaki.

"I thought you went running that way…" Haruhi, dazed, pointed the way Tamaki had ran off.

"No! It's me! Honey!" He smiled.

"Kyoya-senpai, how did he become so tall now? I thought he would be at my height!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyoya smiled enchantingly and said, "Let's just said I had to preserve his cuteness for high school host club. And there was one blonde idiot running around the place. I don't need two. One is enough."

"So you stunted his growth?!" Haruhi and the twins yelled in shock.

"Roughly summarized, but yes," Kyoya smiled before walking off.

"Ooh! There's cake! Cake! We should try some, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai pointed in the direction of the sweets table.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai grunted in mutual agreement before the two ran off. Well, more like Honey running and Mori slowly following the trail, hoping to find him at somewhere at the food table.

"Even I never knew that!" Kaoru sighed.

"Well, I always thought Honey-senpai had some kind of stunt of growth, but I never thought the shadow king would have something to do with it," Hikaru ran a hand through his hair.

"I wondered why he was always this short," Haruhi whispered, "Guess this answers it."

"Oh well," Hikaru shrugged.

"Hey Haruhi you should go check out the ootoro," Kaoru sent Hikaru an eye signal in which he nodded at.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Haruhi viewed them with septicity.

"No, no! We have a present for you; we just want to get it from our room!" Hikaru laughed nervously.

Haruhi's eyes melted as she smiled, "A present? Not really necessary. I loved meeting you two again."

"Well, we have to. You're special," Kaoru smiled before yanking Hikaru up the stairs before he could say something stupid that could screw them up.

-x-

Haruhi checked her messages. She had one new one from her father. Her father had just gotten back at the mansion and he whined on and on about how tired he was.

"Silly father," Haruhi smiled, "Working too much."

"Ah? Haru-chan!" A girly voice squealed from down the food table. Haruhi looked and sweat-dropped when she saw Renge. Her hair was cut into a neat bob cut but her hair was split the same way as she never liked having bangs.

"Ah, Renge-chan? You look so happy, I wonder what happened?" Haruhi smiled suggestively.

"I am engaged to Kyoya-kun! After all these years who knew the shadow king had feelings?" Renge smirked.

"That is kind of shocking," Haruhi trailed off as she tried to imagine Kyoya blushing or showing jealousy or love or affection over Renge, or emotions generally.

"Oh shut up," Renge stuck out a tongue in a girly manner and smiled, "How have you been?"

"Good. My career that is. Just a bunch of depressing cases," Haruhi sighed.

"Like divorce?" Renge tilted her head. Haruhi shook her head, Renge was too innocent for Kyoya.

"Yeah, except there is a death involved," Haruhi whistled, "I looooooove science on death."

"That's… gruesome," Renge sweat-dropped.

"It isn't the prettiest job, but I love it. Just like you enjoy yours, right?" Haruhi smiled.

"Right," Renge smiled and then smirked when she saw who was headed for Haruhi.

"Um, this conversation will have to come to a close, as your two prince charming are headed this way," Renge smiled as she swiveled around Haruhi to see the twins.

"Prince Charming? Two? Renge, what are you talking about?" Haruhi sighed when she saw the twins.

Renge chuckled, Haruhi didn't know for now. This had got to be interesting.

"You'll see. Now go," Renge gave a gentle push to get Haruhi walking.

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh…" Haruhi started to walk towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi! Sorry we took too long!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"You guys…" Haruhi gently smiled, "Never mind. You didn't take long. Renge talked to me, right?"

Renge smirked and gave the thumbs up sign to the twins to capture her outside and confess. Her hearts of moe couldn't wait. Neither could her fantasizing stories.

"Hey, we kind of want to ask a question that is private," Kaoru twiddled with his thumbs.

"What is it?" Haruhi smiled carelessly. Renge slapped her forehead. Haruhi sure was dense.

"Let's go outside," Hikaru tried to contain his uneasiness. The twins pulled her outside.

"Why? Why not inside?" Haruhi asked, though she didn't resist the two.

"You'll see," Kaoru whispered.

They pulled her onto the terrace, the same one where Haruhi had rejected Hikaru all those years ago.

Haruhi blushed when she remembered that she thought Tamaki was the one for her and she even tried being in a relationship with him. It didn't work out and they both agreed it was much more satisfying to be in their strong friendship like they had in high school days.

"You wanted to ask me?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru. Kaoru, feeling left out, pulled on her hand that he grabbed and he smiled at her when she faced him.

"WE wanted to ask you something," Kaoru corrected her.

"Let me start," Hikaru stated and Kaoru nodded. Haruhi faced him.

"Okay?" Haruhi asked uneasily.

"I still haven't given up on you. And I think Kaoru also feels the same feelings I feel about you, for you," Hikaru started.

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head. Kaoru slapped his forehead.

"Nice start, bro. I think I'll take over from here," Kaoru sarcastically said, and Hikaru blushed in embarrassment.

"What he means is… not only he loves you, I love you too," Kaoru whispered.

It was pin drop silent until Haruhi spoke up.

"But I thought when you took me on a date before Hikaru confessed, that you love me but you love Hikaru more. You even admitted it was a rejection to a confession I never gave," Haruhi stated.

The twins stiffened. The girl has sharp memories.

"Nice going bro. Even you screwed up," Hikaru scoffed.

"Well that was years ago, and I think seven years is enough to change mind," Kaoru's eyes didn't leave Haruhi's brown ones.

"Alright, you two. I feel more is trying to be conveyed than JUST a love confession," Haruhi tilted her head to the side a little and crossed her arms.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other once more before nodding. Hikaru, being the older of the two, got to pull out the box as the two twins got down on one knee, each holding her left hand in theirs.

"We know we were immature in high school and we know that we're still clumsy as ever now. But we never knew the day would come that someone would be able to take us apart. But it did and it is you," Hikaru started.

"We can't live without it even if we tried. If you reject us again, we would just seal off forever," Kaoru finished.

"Which is why we are asking, will you marry us?" The twins asked.

There could be a thousand different expressions playing through her eyes. The brown eyes known to sparkle at the sight of free stuff, was shut off by a glass, yet those chocolate orbs danced with some unspoken lightness.

The twins didn't dare get off their knees. They would stay there, forever. Until Haruhi would come back to their arms and say the one word that could complete their lives.

"Yes."

Slipping the ring on Haruhi's left ring finger and taking their turns to kiss their fiancé on the lips, the twins realized about the good, yet major change that ended this chapter and started another.

The barrier was broken, the bubble was popped and the pumpkin carriage crashed.

There were no two worlds: their world and the outside. It was everyone's world and now the twins had their special place in it all because of Haruhi.

-x-

**Dear MisfitQueen,**

**Thank you for your kind reviews on "Dry My Tears" and kindly asking me for TwinsxHaruhi plot. I hope you forgive me for taking such a long time but as I write more, I lose my idea brainstorming power.**

**I always want my oneshots to be unique and beautiful and heart rending, not over-used, cheesy and clichéd. I drew this topic on the Twins' desire not to let anyone in their world, and expanded it.**

**You are amazing and this oneshot is all for you. Merry Christmas, girl!**

**Love,**

**Infinite Snow**


End file.
